thedarkseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Goff
Goff is a large kingdom in the Western Coconcililia. Goff was established some time between 1 a.r. and 75 a.r. by the Noble house of Floymont. The Kingdom was known as Floymont throughout this family's rule. The Kingdom began, in the South of what we now know as Newland, by King Alden Floymont I. During Floymont's rule the main goal of the Kingdom was to expand west and conquer the continent. These plans were halted after many sudden ambushes by the Rabillas occurred. The 100 Year War “If they can scream: they will scream. If they can feel pain: they will feel pain. And if they can die: they will die!” - General Avat Aser, Battle of Faulkner Fields The attacks by the Rabillas caused most of the male members of the Floymont dynasty to be killed. This would lead to the Noble house of Godfrey to take over as the ruling power; after the death of King Yihiry Floymont. King Malcolm Godfrey I inherited the throne on the 28th of Miyal 6 a.r. He began his rule valiantly by defeating the Bah-Hoo clan of Rabillas: at The Battle of Faulkner fields on the 20th of Alfor 6 a.r. This battle started a trend of Goffic victories over the Rabillas, until the Rabillas' final defeat on the siege of Birm in 108 a.r. The remaining Rabillas were then sailed from Rabillas' Rest to hopefully fall off of the edge of the planet. Goff became the most powerful empire on the planet at this point. All that was left to conquer, in the continent, was the North, now known as Alley, from the Ogre tribes that had settled there, and the Southern peninsula. The War of Ogres The War of Ogres, or The War for Alley, was fought from 122 a.r. - 131 a.r. The Ogres proved themselves to be a much stronger opponent than the Rabillas, but they didn't have a big enough force to defeat Goff. However, the War was deemed unnecessary by many Noble Houses within Goff; who argued that another war was too costly and a distraction from other problems within the country. However, King Nicolas I incisted that the war took place, which began to divide the empire. The War ended on the 7th of Dokul 131 a.r. with the last Ogre king signing The Treaty of Blacknight, which guaranteed that the Ogre Islands would never be conquered by Man. Many Nobles disagreed with this move; believing the Ogres to be Savages. The Kingdom Splits “Everywhere where there is where: I want to be my where. I want it to be Goff.” - King Nicolas Godfrey II, 150 a.r. After the death of King Nicolas Godfrey I in 150 a.r. : his son, King Nicolas Godfrey II, inherited the throne. It is said that Nicolas II was born to be a great King. Since his rise from infacy it seemed clear that Nicolas would take after his father as a powerful leader. He successfully ruled for one year, until he fell off of his horse, Blueflame, and received a fatal neck injury in 151 a.r.; whilst jousting during a tournament. He died without child. This left the throne empty with only logical inheritor; his brother: Pytius Godfrey. Pytius was raised, from a young age, to practice as a monk, since it was obvious to most that his older brother would be King. This meant that Pytius had received no training or briefing on how to be King up until his coronation. It is said that he wasn't even a good monk; let alone Ruler. Pytius's first few years ran weirdly smooth. With little to no real problems within the Kingdom. This was until Alleyek demanded independence. This demand was made because of the lack of trade roads from their counties to the rest of the Kingdom. House Alleyek was, and still is, House Godfrey's greatest ally. This made Pytius feel a pressure to comply with Alleyek's demands. In 157 a.r., Alleyek's counties became independent and would now be know as Alley. Many other large House followed suit: with Barrack requesting independence in 160 a.r. Pytius became known was King Generous outside of Goff, but King Foolish inside. The Lanekee Invasion On Predaday 13th Formwur 179 a.r. the Battle of Dekindawn took place between the forces of Lanekee and Goff. It was a dreadful defeat for Goff and the Lanekee forces moved North into Parrow. Horin died during the battle. His son, Malcolm III fled the battle, and was kidnapped by Lanekee mercenaries for a few days. He escaped under mysterious circumstances and then evacuated to the city of Grincrow, with his army of 1200, after hearing the news of his father's defeat. He would settle there for 16 years. During these 16 years the Lanekee empire would spread through most of Goff and some parts of Tofli with huge amounts of resistance. The King of Dragons After the forging of his legendary sword: Redwings, King Malcolm III decided it was time to take back the Goffic throne for himself. He began by riding north to Alley, to negotiate an alliance between himself and the Alleyek crown. They accepted the alliance on the terms that Goff would return the favour as soon as possible. He next sailed to Faruntalia and negotiated another alliance with Tofli. The final destination Malcolm would visit would Guidal, Bark's capital city, to speak with King Biriar. Biriar accepted an alliance with Goff, as long as he could marry Malcolm's sister, Helga, once the war is finished. And so, The War of Lanekee's Dusk began.